Apple?
by yellow.surfer
Summary: Zuko really, really wants an apple. ZukoToph


**Authors notes:** Eh a bit long to be a drabble, so here's a sappy, dare I say cliqued oneshot :) Hope you like

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years.

Five years had passed since the end of the hundred year war.

Five years and he was still fighting.

Though this time, he fought with the Avatar and his friends.

The end of the war brought a limited time of peace. Not even a year after his Uncle ascended the throne rebellion had broken loose.

Bitter members of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes were angry that the Fire Nation seemingly only received a smack on the wrist for their hundred years of torture. The war and death of loved ones still hanging in their minds, they wanted the Fire Nation to pay.

Then came the Firebenders. The arrogant bureaucrats and nobility that wanted power back. Some citizens who had the bigotry for the other nations so ingrained in them revolted with violent hate crimes and prejudice. While Azula still roamed free, tirelessly trying to set events in motion to see the Fire nations return to power.

So it happened, Zuko continued to travel with the Avatar, rounding up rouge benders and fighters, as the quartet valiantly tried to keep the loosely maintained peace.

Though today... today was quiet.

Peaceful.

And what the Heir to the throne of the Fire Nation wanted more than anything...

Was an apple.

He'd had them often back home, crunchy, red and juicy, he'd picked them with his mother often.

It had been ten years since he'd had one… and then he saw it, just feet away from their camp, a large apple tree, one lone apple hanging from its branches.Mouth watering and mind hardly daring to believe it. Zuko shot a thin stream of fire, burning through the stem sending the apple falling to the soft grassy floor with a thud.

He allowed his lips to curve upward slightly in pride as he strut to his prize. Bending down to pick it up, the ground suddenly rumbled, a stalagmite of earth sending the plump fruit in a neat arc over his head.

He whirled around, eyes narrowed as he came face to face with the blind earthbender who was tossing the apple in her feminine hands.

"Thanks Princess," She grinned, rubbing the apple on her sleeve.

Zuko stood there dumbly a moment, finding himself too shocked to speak. He soon found his sharp tongue and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"That was mine," Zuko ground out fiercely, sounding like the spoiled prince he was five years ago, "Give it back,"

She ignored him as she had since he first joined their group.

"I haven't had one of these in _years_," She held it up in mock examination, even though she couldn't see it. He knew she did it just to peeve him.

He growled feeling his hands go hot. Her sole mission in life, it seemed, was to make him miserable. A cruel trick of the universe that the one girl he felt understood him and his uncle, the one girl he respected, the one girl he found alluring and mesmerizing, was also the girl who knew just how to push his buttons and puncture his ego with minimal effort.

"Imagine that," His voice was steel, he held his hand out, "Give it back,"

Her smirk widened and Zuko found himself both infuriated and captivated by her trademark grin.

"Well… If you really want it," She shrugged in a would-be innocent manner, "Then come get it,"

She held the forbidden fruit before him.

Challenging him.

And if there was anything Zuko loved… it was a challenge.

He was in front of her in a flash as she pulled the apple just out of his reach.

Without thinking he pulled her toward him in a kiss. She let out a soft squeak of surprise, sinking into his kiss, as his hand inched ever closer to the apple.

They stood under the tree for what seemed an eternity, his fingers nearly grazed it, when the earth slid from beneath Zuko's feet, sending him to the ground with a grunt.

Toph's flushed face was looking down on him smugly, her candy lips moist and swollen.

She held the juicy red apple tantalizingly in front of him.

"Almost," She grinned cheekily as a grinning Zuko got up to try again.


End file.
